This invention relates to inflatable packing material, in particular dunnage air bags.
Dunnage air bags are typically used to fill void regions in containers carrying articles for shipment. When the bag is inflated, the article is wedged between the bag and the walls of the container or between portions of the bag. Thus the article is prevented from moving around in the container while being shipped. The bag is usually made from a puncture resistant material to ensure that the bag remains inflated during the shipment of the article.
In general, according to one aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag, and a rigid valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag. The valve assembly has a rigid collar which mounts in an opening in a wall of a container to receive an exit end of a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressurized gas for inflating the flexible bag.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The flexible bag includes a pleat for relieving strain on the flexible bag near the valve assembly when the dunnage bag is in use in the container. The flexible bag has a quilted construction. The collar includes a first rim located at an entrance end of the collar and a second rim spaced apart from the first rim. The first rim has a smaller diameter than the second rim and a larger diameter than a portion of the collar located between the first rim and the second rim. The first rim is tapered to sealably engage the exit end of the fill nozzle. The rigid collar is configured so that the entrance end of the collar is flush with an outer surface of the wall of the container when the rigid collar is mounted in the wall. Alternatively, the rigid collar is configured so that the entrance end of the collar is recessed from an outer surface of the wall of the container when the rigid collar is mounted in the wall.
In other embodiments of this aspect, the rigid collar includes a third rim spaced apart from the second rim, where the third rim extends inwardly into a bore defined by the rigid collar. The rigid collar is configured so that the entrance end of the collar protrudes from an outer surface of the wall of the container when the rigid collar is mounted in the wall.
In another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag, and a flexible valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag at a first end of the valve assembly. The valve assembly has a rigid collar at another end of the valve assembly which mounts in an opening in a wall of a container to receive a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressured gas for inflating the flexible bag.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include any of the features discussed above, as well as the following additional features. The flexible bag includes two opposed sides and the first end of the valve assembly is connected to the flexible bag near a center region of one of the two opposed sides. Alternatively, the flexible bag includes two opposed sides and the first end of the valve assembly is connected to the flexible bag near an edge of the flexible bag.
In another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag, and a valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag. The valve assembly has a rigid collar which mounts in an opening in a wall of a container to receive a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressurized gas for inflating the flexible bag. The collar has a first rim located at an entrance end of the collar and a second rim positioned next to the first rim. The first rim has a smaller diameter than the second rim and a larger diameter than a portion of the collar located between the first rim and the second rim.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include any of the features discussed above.
In still another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag, and a flexible valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag at an end of the valve assembly. The valve assembly has an outer portion with an adhesive for attaching the outer portion to a wall of a container to receive a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressured gas for inflating the flexible bag.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may also include any of the features discussed above.
In another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag having multiple protrusions extending outwardly from a surface of the flexible bag, and a valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag. The valve assembly is configured to receive an exit end of a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressurized gas for inflating the flexible bag.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag which has a first portion with a substantially smooth outer surface, and a second portion with a quilted construction, and a valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag. The valve assembly is configured to receive an exit end of a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressurized gas for inflating the flexible bag.
In still another aspect of the invention, a dunnage bag includes a container, a sealed, flexible bag disposed within and attached to the container, and a valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the flexible bag. The valve assembly is configured to receive an exit end of a fill nozzle of an inflating system which supplies pressurized gas for inflating the flexible bag.
In another aspect of the invention, a packaging system includes an inflating system which provides pressurized gas for inflating a dunnage bag disposed within a rigid container holding an article; a taping system which applies tape on the container to seal the container; and a conveying system which transports the container to and from the inflating system and the taping system. The taping system is attached to the conveying system.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The packaging system includes a controller which causes the taping system and inflating system to perform automatically. The inflating system includes a pressure regulation system which controls the inflation of the bag. The pressure regulation system is controlled by a feedback controller such that the bag is inflated in stages. The feedback controller monitors the pressure within the bag and the flow rate of air to the bag. The packaging system includes a swell detector which detects deflection of a wall of the container during inflation of the dunnage bag. The inflating system and taping system are activated manually. The inflating system includes a fill nozzle having a pliable material at an exit end of the nozzle which sealably engages with a collar of a valve assembly connected in fluid communication with the bag. The packaging system includes a sound generator which produces a sound such that the amplitude and pitch of the sound corresponds to the flow rate of air through the sound generator.
In still another embodiment of the invention, an inflating system includes a fill nozzle which engages with an entrance end of a valve assembly of a dunnage bag for supplying pressurized gas to the bag for inflating the bag, and a pressure regulation system which controls the inflation of the bag.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The pressure regulation system is controlled by a feedback controller such that the bag is inflated in stages. The feedback controller monitors the pressure within the bag and the flow rate of air to the bag. The fill nozzle includes a pliable material at an exit end of the nozzle which sealably engages with a collar of a valve assembly connected in fluid communication with the bag. The inflating system includes a swell detector which detects deflection of a wall of a container during inflation of the dunnage bag disposed within the container.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an inflating system includes a fill nozzle which engages with an entrance end of a valve assembly of a dunnage bag for supplying pressurized gas to the bag for inflating the bag, and a swell detector which detects deflection of a wall of a container during inflation of a bag within the container. In certain embodiments of this aspect, the swell detector is a linear transducer.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for packaging an article includes placing a dunnage bag inside a rigid container along with the article; mounting a valve assembly of the dunnage bag in an opening in a wall of the container; and, by means of an automated system, supplying pressurized gas to the valve assembly to inflate the bag; and sealing the container with tape. The dunnage bag includes a sealed, flexible bag, and the valve assembly connected in fluid communication to the bag.
In some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the step of supplying is performed before the step of sealing. And in other embodiments, the step of supplying is performed after the step of sealing.
Among other advantages, the dunnage bag facilitates packaging articles for shipment quickly. The bag requires less material to assemble than the prior art. In at least one embodiment, the valve assembly does not protrude outside the container and thus can not be snagged and ripped out of the container. The inflation of the bag can be readily automated. The packaging system is able to inflate the bag and seal the container simultaneously without requiring manual intervention from an operator.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and from the claims.